I Miss You Holding Me
by babe201
Summary: Sasuke stayed in the Sound five and got married to a beautiful woman but she's not loyal to him. He sees Sakura and finds out she's married. How will he take it? BLEACH CROSSOVER! HitsuxSakuxSasu triangle Rated M 4 violence, lemons! NO FLAMES!
1. Take Me Anywhere

**Take Me Anywhere**

Sakura dodged an attack from the enemy. She then growled and took out two kunai. She dodged another attack and landed a kick on another ninja on the head making him pass out.

She panted as she looked around. There were still many left. She smiled and did a back flip and did a spin-kick to land another kick on the lower waist of another ninja. She flipped again and punched the same ninja on the nose, breaking it.

He had a huge nosebleed. She smirked and continued to fight off the rest. Just as a punch was about to land on her, she quickly caught it and twisted his wrist, twisting the rest of his arm. The man screamed in pain.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. She then dodged a kick and caught the leg then flung the man against a tree. She panted fiercely as she continued to punch and kick the men.

She felt a blow hit her back. She was so mad that she quickly spun around and twisted his neck all the way around. She kicked a ninja right under the chin and broke that back of his neck.

She then took out two kunai and began to slash their throats quickly. She stabbed them in the heart then yanked it out, twirling it in her hand then stabbing it in another.

**OOOOO**

Sakura panted as she looked around. Blood was splattered everywhere. Limbs on their own, bodies missing arms, legs, and heads.

Holes where the hearts should have been. Eyes popped out or not there anymore. Kunai stuck in every part of their bodies. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her work.

She then walked back to her village with a smile on her face. _'You will always be weak.'_ Said a familiar voice in her head. Her smile faded and she felt a growl rise in her throat.

She hated remembering everything he had said to her. She hated everything about him. He was a traitor. And she detested him for what he did.

She hated to think about what he did to everyone… to her. She hated to think about that way he used to be and the way he was now. He was merciless and vicious.

He never cared about what she wanted. And he had proved that to her very clearly. She would never forgive him for what he did.

**_Flashback_**

_"Sasuke please stop! Please!" Sakura said sobbing. Sasuke ignored her and continued to kill the innocent people in front of her eyes. She was crying and begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen to a word she said to him._

_He ignored her. He laughed at the feeling of control he had. He then walked over to her. She had her eyes shut tightly and she was grabbing her head with both hands, the screams of the innocent people engraved in her mind. _

_She then heard a loud thud. She opened her eyes and they only grew huge as she realized what it was. It was a body. Or… what was left of it. _

_It was missing arms, legs, and its head. Sasuke then threw down the head and Sakura screamed loudly. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and continued to run, not even looking back._

_ She then hid behind an alley and stayed quiet. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from sobbing. _

_She bit down so hard it bled. Tears began to form in her eyes. She was about to get out of the alley until she met the onyx black cold eyes of Sasuke. _

_She stumbled back and fell. "Sasuke please." She said now letting the tears flow. He had grown a lot over the past 5 years. His hair had grown longer and he still kept it spiked up and he wore the Sound uniform. _

_"Over the years you have just gotten more and more annoying and weak. But I'm not surprised." Sasuke said. Just as he was about to stab her, a beautiful woman landed in back of them. _

_She had very light purple glossy hair that reached just below her waist and she wore a black tube top that was only struggling to contain her C cup breasts and black hip huggers that showed off her sexy hips. _

_She smiled at Sasuke sweetly. Sasuke looked at her with lust filled eyes. His onyx eyes met with her violet ones. _

_He then walked over to her, forgetting about Sakura and gave her a long hot and passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she rubbed her body against him. Sakura could see clearly that they were using tongue. _

_She was shocked. Sasuke then turned to look at Sakura and smirked at her reaction. He had one arm wrapped around the woman's waist. _

_"Did I forget to introduce her to you? My bad." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Sakura… this is my wife, Akari. Akari, this is an old, weak teammate of mine." He said, not even bothering to mention her name. _

_"Is this thing your ex-girlfriend?" Akari asked him in disgust. Sasuke laughed. "Not even in your wildest nightmares." Sasuke said to her._

_ Akari sighed in relief. Sasuke then spun her around to him and gave her another hot kiss. Sasuke then picked her up bridal style and jumped from tree to tree. _

_Sakura then fell to her knees and began to sob loudly and held herself as she was shaking._

**_End Of Flashback_**

Sakura sighed angrily. She hated to remember what he did to her. She had stayed traumatized and sober for 2 months until she finally left her house.

After she did, she had failed all of the missions she went on. Even the D ranked ones! Sakura growled as she recalled everything that he had done when he went to "visit" the village.

She hated to recall that day. She detested him for what he did, even to children! He even made her watch as they raped the innocent little girls, Sakura had cried every night for 2 months.

She felt as though she was breaking. Her anger then disappeared as she felt another emotion bubble up inside of her.

Instead, she smiled and looked at her right hand. She then paused from walking and leaned against a tree and sighed.

She removed her black glove and stared and the gold wedding ring she had. It was the only thing that had kept her from breaking any further.

He had kept her from going insane ever since the first day she met him.

**_Flashback_**

_Sakura sighed. Another failed mission. It was her 15th mission and she had failed it. Just like every other one. She felt like crying on the spot. _

_She really was weak. She couldn't even do a simple C ranked mission! She hated to feel that way. As she walked through the forest, she heard a groan. _

_Sakura jumped and realized it was near her. She was shaking as she took a kunai out of her pouch. She followed the groaning and she quickly got in a fighting stance as she found it. She was shocked at what she found. She saw a man with white hair. _

_He had on a white cloak and he had on a black kimono shirt under and black pants. On his shoulder, he had a big slash that was streaming blood. _

_The man was pale of so much blood loss. 'What if he's an enemy?" she asked herself. She then saw him open his eyes and saw sea foam green eyes. The man looked at her as if pleading her to help him. _

_She couldn't refuse to say no to him. She then quickly went over to him and dropped to her knees. _

_She took out a black bottle from her pouch and remover the cork. She set it by her side and untied the knot that bound his kimono shirt. _

_Once she opened it she blushed as she saw his six-pack. She quickly ignored it and grabbed the bottle. She squeezed the bottle slightly until she saw a clear almost green looking cream and began to spread it on the man's cut. _

_The man let out a loud groan that startled Sakura but she ignored it. Once she finished, she loaded her green healing chakra to her hands and began to heal his wound. _

_The man's pain filled face quickly turned into a peaceful face as he felt her warm chakra flow through his body. _

_Once she finished, she waited for a few hours until he woke up. Once he did, his sea foam green eyes met Sakura's Caribbean Aqua ones. _

_"What's your name?" she asked him. "Toushiro Hitsugaya. And you?" he asked her. "Sakura Haruno." She said to him. _

_"What village are you from?" she asked him. "What?" he asked her confused. Sakura sighed. "Look I'll tell you what, you can come over to my house and stay there for a little while okay?" she asked softly. _

_Her voice was very light and it was beautiful to him. He nodded and sat up. He expected to feel pain but he felt none. _

_He looked over to his wound but he didn't see one. He didn't even find a mark left. He then quickly stood up and followed Sakura. _

_When he locked eyes with her, he saw sadness in her eyes. And she was not hiding it at all. _

**_OOOOO_**

**_2 years later_**

_Sakura laughed at what Hitsugaya said to her. He smirked at her. _

_They had been friends for the first 4 months, then they were best friends for eight months, finally they began to go out after Hitsugaya had asked her out. _

_They had stayed together for one year. Sasuke had not shown up for those 2 years. He then asked her out to a fine restaurant and she had said yes. _

_He was mostly keeping his eyes on her to see and make sure that she was happy. After most of the couples that were there had left, he finally stood up. _

_Sakura looked up at him. He then walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Sakura… we have known eachother for two years and I have grown very… attached to you. Every time I think about leaving, you always come up in my mind. Sakura… I love you… I love you so much." He said to her. _

_Sakura felt tears form in her eyes. It was the first time he… actually anybody… said that to her. "I love you too… so much." She said. _

_"That's not all. Sakura… I've seen you sad and I hate to see you that way but… when I know that I have made you happy, it feels as thought I did something right." He said. _

_Sakura's eyes grew big as she saw him go down on one knee, still having her hands in his. He gulped and took out a small blue box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver gold ring with a big diamond in the center, "Sakura… I want to make you even happier… Sakura Haruno… will you marry me?" he asked her. _

_Sakura was shocked. She felt tears stream down her face. She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders and motioned him to stand up. _

_She then closed the small gap between them, standing on her toes to kiss him. He was shocked at what she did. They had never kissed before. _

_Normally, she would give him a peck on the cheek but she had never kissed him before. Hitsugaya then wrapped his arms around her and responded. He kissed her passionately as did she. He carried her by the waist and she cupped the sides of his face as they kissed._

**_End of Flashback_**

Sakura smiled as she put her glove back on recalled that night. She loved it every time he kissed her that way. He kept her feeling complete.

It was a feeling that never went away. After the got married, she began to pass all of her missions again. She also left the house a lot more often.

She had gained more confidence. Every time she asked him to spar with her, he would never show her his full power. And she would always heal him after that so, he tried his best to get punched and kicked the most.

He loved the feeling she gave him every time she healed him. "Oh Sakura-chan" said a mocking voice.

She turned around and the last thing she saw was a pair of black eyes, shielded with glasses.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here is the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!! No Flames Please!! Thank You for reading! Much love! I love you guys SUPER MUCH!!**


	2. My Way

**My Way**

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes slightly, squinting because of a white light pointing right at her face. "What the hell?" she said in a dark, hoarse whisper. She heard someone in the background chuckle. She didn't move at the sound though.

As a matter of fact, she couldn't. She was restrained and she noticed that she was stripped from her konoha uniform and wore a white longsleeved shirt that covered her knuckles and some black short shorts. She groaned in pain as pain shot through her head.

She looked away from the light and looked into the shadows beside her. She saw black eyes with glasses reflecting the light slightly. She knew those dorky looking glasses anywhere. "Where... Where the hell am I?" she demanded.

He only managed to respond to her with a dark laugh. "You are in no condition to make orders... Sakura." the man said. "Kabuto... to what do I owe this... _honorable _abduction?" she asked sarcastically. She noticed a hint of anger in his eyes. She smiled. She didn't smirk, she didn't frown... she smiled. She saw him get even angrier.

She began to laugh. "Boy... you really are pathetic... attacking from behind? _Genious just genious."_ she added sarcastically. "You know you're cocky for someone who's in a position to get disected." he added. "_Oh please spare me." _she said sarcastically. "Cut the crap you fucking teacher's pet... Tell me where the fuck I am!" she shouted at him.

Kabuto was taken back by her attitude. She was in a position where she could be killed and there she was making jokes and ordering him around. "Untie her." said an evil voice that had always haunted her.

The voice that took Sasuke away from the village. She looked to the other side and saw Orochimaru. He was looking right at her. He was studying her. He was studying how well she had developed.

Of course, she had grown to be extremely beautiful. Long creamy white legs, full D cup breasts, hair below her bottom Caribbean Aqua eyes that shine with no emotion. She was gorgeous. She saw him get even closer.

She was concerned about those evil golden eyes that went up to hers right down to her toes. "To think that Sasuke would be foolish enough to leave you behind." he said. She struggled to release herself from the chains that held down her body. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. "Unbind her." he suddenly said to Kabuto.

"But-", "That's an order, not a request." he said. He watched as Kabuto unbound the chains, each one by one. He undid the first binding from her legs and he saw red marks. The second set of chains release her sexy hips clear to view because of the tight clothes.

The third set of chains were under her breast and she watched as Kabuto passed his hands through it, enjoying the feeling of her breasts above his hand. She growled slightly. Once he released them, he and Orochimaru got a clear view of her breasts bouncing slightly from the release of the hold underneath them. The fourth set of chains let go of her shoulders and with that, she sat up.

She glared at Kabuto. "Stand." Orochimaru ordered her again. Her glare broke away from him and she stood up. She saw him study her once again. She felt disgusted to feel his eyes on her and allowing it.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura finally snapped at him. "I saw what you did. I was impressed with your work. So ruthless... it's breath takingly beautiful." he told her. "I want you to become my apprentice." he finally said. "... no." she said simply. "Careful now my dear... now that your village is less populated, you'll have to start thinking about the decisions that you make." he added.

Sakura looked at the ground. 'Dammit.' she thought. "Why me? Isn't the Uchiha bastard with that slut enough for you?" she asked coldly. "Sadly, Sasuke is now very foolish. He chooses to spend his time fucking his little princess and leaves me here to send my weakest ninjas out... wasting them purposely." he said coldly.

"... Oh." Sakura said simply, awkwardly. "Then I saw you... I noticed you were not trained completely by Tsunade. There is something else about you. You are nothing like what I have seen before. The destruction you do... the things that you do. You have power that surpasses all three legendary Sanin and the Leaders of the villages. I need that power." he said.

Sakura looked at his eyes. They were craving for even more power, wanting the power she owned. "Fine... but... you have to do something for me." she said. "Oh?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

She knew he was faking though. "You have to promise never to attack the village again and you have to keep away from the ninjas that leave or go to the village and you can't attack the Sand village either, or Gaara." she added. "While you are here... fine... but if you leave, there will be a strong price to pay...", "Deal."

**OOOOO**

**After the Meeting**

"Since you will be living here from now on, I will escoprt you to your room." said Kabuto. Sakura rolled her eyes. He smirked as he noticed this. "You know... you're room will be across Sasuke's room." he said.

Sakura smiled "I guess I'll be staying up late hearing him and his wife no?" she asked. Kabuto was surprised at her reaction. She looked around curiously. She then came to a halt as she looked at the medic room.

One of the ugly women was sloppily wrapping bandages around an injured ninja while the others groaned at their pain. She watched the woman continue to wrap them around the ninja's arm and she could also see her covering an infection with the bandages. "You're doing it wrong!" Sakura then blurted out. The woman turned to her, giving her a sour looking face.

"And how would you know?!" the woman shouted back at her. Sakura growed and walked over to her. "Move." she ordered. She slowly removed the bandages and noticed the infection was eating his skin slowly.

She looked at the woman. "How much experience do you have in being a Medic Nin?" she asked. "A what?" asked the woman with attitude. Sakura rolled her eyes. She then loaded her green chakra in one hand and began to heal his arm.

The process took a short time, but soon after, she saw that he no longer had an infection and carefully wrapped the bandages around the man's arm neatly. The woman growled at her in protest as Sakura looked at her.

"Next time, don't take a job that you can't even do." she said and walked away. The woman scowled and went back to doing her work. Sakura sighed as she went to catch up with Kabuto.

"This is your room." he simply said. Sakura looked around. Black and grey walls, king sized bed, human sized windows, pretty good for her. "Remember that Sasuke is three doors down from your room." Kabuto said smirking.

Sakura turned to look at him. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull, but it's not gonna work. I saw Uchiha as someone else, I don't care if he was across my room, that's not gonna stop me from going out." she growled out.

Kabuto's smirk faded away. "Yeah, just don't feel to good about yourself." he said to her and walked away. She sighed and walked out of her room only to meet the face of a man she hadn't seen for a while.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "What?" she finally said. Her voice was deeper yet softer, velvety and sexier since the last time they had met. She was looking straight into the eyes of the man who had tortured her and had killed almost half the population of the village.

That man was Sasuke Uchiha. But, instead of giving her a cold a glare, he had his eyes wide open, surprised. "Sasuke-kun I need..." a voice said but trailed off Sakura then looked bihind Sasuke and saw his wife, Akari. She had remained the same since the last time she encountered her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she squealed at her rudely. "Good question, ask your boss." she said and looked at Sauske again, his eyes were now back to being emotionless. Sakura continued to glare at him.

"What?" she asked again. "Hn." he simply said. "If you're not going to say anything, then move." she said coldly. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked her. "Fuck you, I don't need to be answering any of your questions." she said and moved to the side and left him with his wife. "I already know I'm gonna hate it here." she said to herself as she walked away

**OOOOO**

**Next Day**

Sakura was walking around Orochimaru's lair and walked into a room with the doors open. It was a room that was actually a gym. And there, she saw Sasuke again, he was doing pushups and was wearing blue baggy jeans and no shirt, so she could clearly see his sweaty upper body glistening.

He then stood up after another while of doing pushups and stared at her. He was expecting her to practically be drooling over what she saw but she just stared. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked her coldly.

"Why do I have to say anything?" she asked and looked around the room. "I know you're here because you want to convince me to go back to your fucking village." he said as he walked over to his water bottle.

"Oh please, you think I still care?" she asked. "I know you do, you're still the same fangirl I met." Sasuke added coldly. "Still so annoying." he said. 'If I was still even half in love with you I wouldn't even have gotten married you dumbshit.' she thought to herself. "You and I know that you're still in your little fantasy area." he said. "You are of no importance to me anymore." she said and walked away.

**OOOOO**

**A Few Hours Later**

Sakura was walking back to her room until she overheard two men talking. "He came to Lord Orochimaru though.", "So he came to join?", "Yup.", "He already showed Orochimaru his power, it was incredible!", "What did he do?" ,"He summoned this _thing_ made of ice... from his sword! And he took out about fifty of the men and he didn't even have one scratch on him!"...

Sakura was shocked at what she heard. Her husband was there. To join Orochimaru. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She quickly ran for Orochimaru's head Quarters.

**OOOOO**

**At the Head Quarters**

Sakura quickly rushed throught the door and saw the person she had left behind not too long ago. "Oh hell no." she said quietly. She was looking into the jade green eyes of her husband.

"Sakura, glad you can make it." Orochimarus cold voice started. "I want you to meet Toushiro Hitsugaya. He is my new addition here and he has incredible powers and comboning it with yours will make the Sound invincible." he said.

"Sakura, since you have such an intellegence, I assume you already know the whole place." he said. "You will show him to his room... it is next to yours. And Sakura... we have a meeting here at midnight. You have to be here." he said to her.

She nodded, still in shock. And with that, Hitsugaya walked over to her and followed her out of the room. Once they were out of the room, Sakura didn't say a word to him. Once she entered his black and grey room she turned around looking furious. "Hitsygaya-" she began but was quickly cut off by him crashing his lips on hers. He kissed her furiously and she couldn't help but kiss back.

She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her small waist. He backed her up against the wall and continued with his actions. His tongue licked her lips begging for entrance and she gladly let him enter. As they continued, they didn't notice someone was spying on them.

It was Sasuke. He had on a serious face mixed with anger. Sakura quickly pushed Hitsugaya because she had to gasp for air. He kept their bodies pressed against one another as they caught their breath. He leaned down for another kiss but she quickly put her fingers against his lips.

"Why are you here?" she quickly asked, still panting for air.

"Someone came to the village and told Lady Tsunade where they took you. I couldn't wait for orders so here I am."

"But why did you join you dumbass?! You're supposed to be watching the village!" she yelled out in anger.

Hitsugaya just stared at her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." she said.

"It's fine." he said. When it came to his wife being angry, Hitsugaya had a huge amount of patience with her and always remained calm.

"I was terrified that something might have happened to you."

"You didn't have to come here for me." she said.

"I wanted to... _had _to." he said. She looked in his eyes. She could see the gentleness that he always had around her. He only showed her that side of himself and she had no idea.

"How did you find me so quickly?" she asked.

"I had some old friends of mine from the Soul Reaper Society tell me your location since they keep check of everything."

"Why didn't you stay in the village?" she asked him.

"Don't you trust Naruto and the rest of the ANBU enough to let me come here?" he asked her.

"Yes but... why join him?" she asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Sakura... you should know by now that when it comes to my wife in danger and the village in need of protection... I will always put my wife first. You're the one that keeps me here." he said holding her chin.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "I love you." he said. Her cheeks became a darker shade of pink. She still couldn't get over that line.

"I love you too... I always have." she added.

With that being said, he leaned down for another kiss , and she gladly responded to it. He kissed her passionatley and she did as well. He, once again, slipped his tongue in her mouth and she moaned in response. He pulled her body closer to his and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

**OOOOO**

Sasuke watched in disgust at their make out session. After a while, he walked away. 'Who the fuck is that?!' he asked himself.

**'Why do you care?' asked his inner Sasuke.**

'Who the fuck asked you to get in here?!',

**'I let myself in. Anyway, why do care who she makes out with, you practically tortured her to death.', **

'I don't!',

**'You liar! Don't forget, I know your fantasies!', **

'And what do you know?!',

**'For one thing, I know you want to see her at your feet again but by the looks of it, it ain't gonna happen!', **

'Get out of my head!',

**'Fine fine, if that'll get you to stop your bitching! Yeah I said it!' **

Sasuke walked by himself with an angry look. He bumped into someone. "Watch where you going dumbass!" he yelled at a servant of Orochimaru. It was Karin. She had on a crimson blush at the eye contact. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama" she said. She always offered herself to him and he never accepted. She had already slept with around half the other guys.

**Well, here is the second chapter! I decided to get more of HitsugayaxSakura in here! I am so so so so so sorry about taking so long in this chapter! I love you all!! Please NO FLAMES! I promise, the next chapter will be updated quicker! Vote if you want HitsuxSaku lemons in later chapters! I love you all!!**

**Preview of Chapter Three:**

**_"Sakura, it's time." said Orochimaru's cold voice. "Time for what?" she asked. "Time to make you part of the Sound." he said. "How?" she asked. "In _**

**_order for that to happen, you will need to have the curse mark. Hitsugaya doesn't need it, but you with the curse mark... you will cause incredible _**

**_destruction." Orochimaru said. "I don't need it." she said. "I want you to become stronger for the missions that you will take. You will not be taking the _**

**_easy missions that you have had in your village, you need the curse mark in order to pass these missions. Don't forget, you made a promise to me." he _**

**_added. Sakura swallowed hard. She knew that if she did this, there was no turning back. She would have to leave everything else behind. But she had no _**

**_other choice if she wanted to save the village. She took a deep breath and met the eyes of the cruel man with her own. "Fine"_**

**Chapter 3: Midnight**


	3. Midnight

**_A/N: By the way, No lemons yet! A bit lime because I don't want to spoil the story just yet. P.S. there will be a bit SasuxOC. Just hang on my wonderful fans of this story! I know it's dreadful cuz I hate her too and I want her to cheat on him already but not just yet otay? Thank You little sugar-plum faeries!_**

**Midnight**

Sakura moaned as Toushiro kissed his way down her neck. They had been at it for a while, enjoying it and taking it as slow as possible. Sakura breathed in and let it out as a sigh. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him begin to put his hands under her shirt.

She moaned again as she felt his hands travel her upper body. He then tugged on her shirt and she gladly lifted her arms. Out of all the nights they spent together, they never went far enough to go all the way because it was always too busy around Konoha since it was less populated and the remaining people needed twice as much protection.

She sighed at the feeling of his kissing the rest of her upper body. Ino had told her everything about what she did with Shikamaru in their spare time. And I mean _everything._ She even told her how it felt to be backed up against the shower wall. Sakura blushed as she found his hands moving towards the wall. She then felt him unhook it.

His lips traveled back to her as his hands slowly slid the bra off her shoulders. Once his hands met her own, he intertwined them and continued to kiss her. His tongue begged her for enterance and she gladly let him enter.

found one of his hands letting go of her hand and cupping one of her breasts. She gasped in the kiss. She moaned as he began to knead it. He began to kiss her neck again and going down to the other breast.

He found himself enjoying her moans and wanting more of them. She gasped as he found him leaving love bites on her skin. She blushed as he unsnapped her jeans. She blushed even deeper when he took his time unzipping them.

But he soon jumped away from her as they both heard a knock on the door. Sakura growled as Toushiro made his way towards the door. Sakura put back on her bra and shirt in disappointment and sighed as she walked towards the door while fixing her hair ad realized that it was one of Orochimaru's servants. "What do you want?" she growled at him.

He clearly understood that he had interrupted something. "It's time for the meeting." he said. "What?" Sakura asked. She looked over at the clock. It read 11:50 P.M. Sakura sighed. "Alright we'll be there." she said. "Lord Orochimaru ordered me to escort you and Hitsugaya to the meeting." he said.

This time Toushiro sighed. "Alright." he said lazily. He turned to Sakura. "C'mon let's go." he said. Sakura looked at him, disappointed that they were interrupted. Toushiro merely gave her a smile and with that smile alone, Sakura felt that her mood had lightened up.

**OOOOO**

**At the Meeting**

Sakura and Toushiro entered the room behind Orochimaru's servant. They both noticed that the room was dark and the only light they had in the room were dim torches on the walls.

But it was bright enough to see that the rest of Orochimaru's ninjas were gathered in a circle, including Sasuke and his whore. Sakura remembered to try to protect her husband, she had to keep her distance from him and make it seem like nothing was going on between them.

What she didn't know was that Sasuke knew that they had a relationship. The thing that he doesn't know is that she is married to Toushiro. "Sakura." said a cold, chilling voice all of a sudden called out to her from the dark behind her.

The voice made chills run down her spine, making he skin crawl, almost as much as when she head Sasuke's voice. Almost. She turned around only to face two cold, golden eyes that were similar to a snake's. "Sakura, it's time." said Orochimaru's cold voice.

Sakura avoided showing any fear at all to him. "Time for what?" she asked. "Time to make you part of the Sound." he said. "How?" she asked. "In order for that to happen, you will need to have the curse mark.

Hitsugaya doesn't need it, but you with the curse mark... you will cause incredible destruction." Orochimaru said. "I don't need it." she said. "I want you to become stronger for the missions that you will take. You will not be taking the easy missions that you have had in your village, you need the curse mark in order to pass these missions. Don't forget, you made a promise to me." he added.

Sakura swallowed hard. She knew that if she did this, there was no turning back. She would have to leave everything else behind. But she had no other choice if she wanted to save the village.

She took a deep breath and met the eyes of the cruel man with her own. "Fine." she said, immediately regreting it. But with that answer, the room brightened up a bit as the flame of the torches grew. There, she could visibly see that Orochimaru's ninjas were surrounding her, forming a big circle. But that was the thing that least caught her attention.

She looked down and noticed a pattern of different writtings in blood forming a circle in front of the ninjas. She began to worry about her decision. "Hitsugaya, stand with the rest." Orochimaru said to him.

But he didn't want to leave her side, afraid of what he might do to her. Yet almost feeling like his feet were planted were he stood, he moved almost with struggle to the empty space where he was supposed to be.

With that in place, Orochimaru walked over to Sakura, slowly becoming visible to the light. Sakura felt light she was shaking on the inside, he stomach full of knots of disgust. He soon stopped in front of her and her Carribean Aqua eyes looked up at his golden ones.

Orochimaru had to smile because she was so short and vicious yet she looked so innocent. That smile made her twitch. He then put his hands on her wrists. Sakura jumped at the quick contact.

She felt his hands slowly slide up to her arms, the knots in her stomach growning tighter. She bit the inside of her lip begging her body to not try to throw a punch at him. He then stopped at her shoulders and pressed on them gently as if to try to get her to hold still more than she already was.

She felt him let go of one of her shoulders and move her hair out of the way to reveal her bare milky white neck. The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up at the feeling of Orochimaru's cold hand on her neck.

After not too long, he leaned down and stopped at the spot where her shoulder met her neck and lightly licked it. That feeling made Sakura get a major bolt down her spine. He then lightly put his fangs just on top of the skin he was about to puncture.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and in a split second, his fangs dug deep. Sakura's eyes bolted open, she felt like screaming at the pain but her mouth remained shut, she felt like pushing him off and running away, but her body remained planted where it stood. Her vision began to blurry but the pain began to intensify and out of what little vision she had left, she noticed the circle of writting glowing bright red.

This was a sign for the ninjas to step back, so they did, including Toushiro. He was terrified watching his wife and not doing anything. But all of a sudden, the writtings began to get brighter and brighter, and one by one, they began to shoot beams of red light.

Sakura felt like she couldn't breath as soon as Orochimaru released her neck and she felt the painul heat of that spot growing as she felt something forming on that place. Toushiro could clearly see that the blood had formed a crescent mark that was upside down and a strange type of letter in the center of it. As soon as Orochimaru let go of her completely, strange dark bolts that looked like black lightning began to surround her body.

To Sakura, it felt as though it were crawling inside her skin. She couldn't move because of the pain in her body. Her vision was completely blurry by that time, she felt tears stream down her cheeks as she felt the urge to scream but couldn't.

The beams of light grew more intense as Sakura felt the dark chakra combining with her own pure chakra. Yet she felt the incredible chakra and the power. As soon as she felt she couldn't take it, she passd out and the beams of light immediately turned off.

She was first brought down to all fours, then she fell to the floor feeling completely drained. Toushiro , not being able to watch her suffer anymore walked quickly over to her side. "Sakura?" he said as he gentley turned her around and supported her upper body with one arm.

Then, out of no where, the writings that were on the floor appeared all over her skin and for some reason her hair changed to a jet black color and had grown longer and when she opened her eyes half lidded he realized that they were now an aqua green color that made them glow brightly while looking up at him.

Akari giggled during the time she saw Sakura in pain, but Sasuke didn't even smirk. He recalled the time when he was bitten during the Chunin Exams. Sakura had held his hand while he screamed in pain and took care of him when he had a fever during the Exams.

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. Toushiro silently, picked her up and headed towards her room.

**OOOOO**

**In Sakura's Room**

Sakura opened her eyes and groaned out in pain, afraid to move. Her form had changed back to the way it was but she was completely weak. "Sakura?" Toushiro asked her gently sitting next to her bed.

"Hm?" she managed to croak out. Even when she blinked it was painful. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Like someone stuck Kunai knives all over me." she croaked out. "You sound terrible." he added.

She carefully turned her head and squinted her eyes at him. "Not helping." he said, reading her expression. Her expression soon softened. "Can't you heal yourself?" he asked. "Not right now... I can't. I feel drained and it's not getting any better." she said.

"Just go to sleep, get some rest." Toushiro said. Sakura sighed and a few minutes later, she went into a deep sleep.

**OOOOO**

**During Her Sleep**

Toushiro touched her forehead and noticed that she was running a fever. He quickly got a peice of cloth and wet it with cold water in her bathroom. Once he stepped outside he noticed that there was a person he least expected to see next to her.

It was Sasuke. Sasuke's onyx eyes went from studying her condition to glaring at him. "What the fuck do you want here?" Sasuke asked. "None of your fucking buisness. Get out." he said. "Who are you to tell me to get out.

This is her room not yours." Sasuke said. Hitsugaya ignored the Uchiha and walked over to Sakura and placed the cloth on her forehead. "What the fuck does she see in a guy like you to be her boyfriend?" Sasuke growled. "For your information asshole, I'm not her boyfriend... I'm her husband." Hitsugaya said as he fixed her covers.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but quickly put on a furious face. "What?" he growled. "What, you have attitude problems and now you have hearing problems? Sakura told me all about you. Not impressed you fucking bitch." he said.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "You wanna do something jackass?" he growled. "Oh please, the only reason why you're not half dead is because I'm taking care of her." he said. "I have no problem with her being here?" Sasuke said already grabbing his katana.

Toushiro looked at his katana and then back at him. "You might be around 18 or 19 but you still act like you're 12. Grow up you fucking immature brat, she's my wife and I'm not gonna risk her getting in an even worse position just because of you.

So do us both my wife and I a favor and go bang yours and forget about this conversation." he said. Sasuke was already pissed off at how many times Toushiro called Sakura his wife. "Oh you're so caring, I know you're just doing this just to get in her pants." he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not like you." Toushiro said. "Now get out." he said and sat down next to her. Sasuke growled and left the room, slamming the door. Toushiro shook his head slowly and went back to looking after Sakura.

**OOOOO**

**Sasuke's Room**

Outside of Sasuke's room, Akari fixed her messy hair and fixed her shirt and skirt and made sure she was wearing black panties. Akari heard something break in their room and already knew he was mad. Akari quickly put on her concerned face and entered the room.

"Where were you?" he growled. "Oh you know, Orochimaru has me really busy with the missions and all." she said laughing nervously. Sasuke had a bad feeling about her but quickly shut it out. "Whatever." he said. She quickly sat by his side and stared at him. Sasuke studied her, not noticing the look of real worry on her face. "You shouldn't wear such short skirts outside." he said to her.

"Babe what brought this up? You know I'm only yours." she lied. "Oh I'm sure." he said sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" Akari asked with a bit anger in her voice. "Oh now _you're_ pissed off. Just shut the fuck up already." he said.

"Geez, someone's on their period. And I'm not talking about me." Akari said. Sasuke quickly looked at her and glared dangerously at her. Akari immediatly regreted saying anything at all. Sasuke grabbed her arm and forcefully slammed her down on the bed and tore off what little clothes she already had on.

**To Be Continued**

**Okay people here is Chapter 3 and I hope you guys liked it! I love you all and I appreciate your reviews! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! I Love you all SUPER MUCH!! **

**Preview of Chapter 4: _"Sakura, your training will start today and you will reveal your curse mark's true power." Orochimaru said to her. "How the hell _**

**_am I supposed to know how to use it?" Sakura snapped at him. "I will train you how to unleash it and how to use it correctly." he said. "I don't want to be _**

**_in here anymore Toushiro." Sakura said. "We have to stay here to figure out what he's planning to do with you Sakura. I'm so sorry I let him do this to _**

**_you, but I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." he said. Sakura looked into her husband's eyes as they showed her so much honesty. "Okay." _**

**_she said. Hoping, praying that her husband was right. But deep down, she had a bad feeling about everything. "Why didn't you tell me you were _**

**_married?" Sasuke growled at Sakura. "You never cared." she simply answered._**

**_Chapter 4: Holding On_**


	4. Holding On

**A/N: I'm Back People!!!! I'm very sorry I haven't been writing! I've been really busy since I've been moving from place to place! I'm really sorry and I'll try to update faster from now on! I'm really sorry and please don't kill me! I'm trying as hard as I can to keep writing!!! T-T**

**Holding On**

Sakura woke up from her deep sleep and noticed she couldn't sit up. She looked at her side and smiled as she realized that Toushiro had stayed in her room. She slowly and gently removed his arm and stood up from the bed. She went to her restroom and quietly closed the door. She walked to her shower and reached for the knob that controlled the water's flow. She quickly pulled her arm back and gripped where her neck met her shoulder.

She found the action very painful and hardly bearable. She then recalled the curse mark and growled in disgust at the memory. As she showered, she only found that the curse mark felt like the spot was burning. Once she finished with her shower, she quickly pulled on grey jeans that hugged her lower body and a black hooded sweater. Once she stepped out of the restroom, she noticed Toushiro was fixing her bed.

She smiled as her looked at her. She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his on her waist. Sakura smiled in the kiss as he held her tighter. She parted to look into his eyes. They held nothing but love, just for her. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. "Anything", "… I think I love you too much." "No you don't; in fact, I think you need to love me a little more." Sakura smiled at his response. Her smile soon faded as she tore her gaze from his. "Are you going to leave me?" she asked now looking at him with worry in her eyes.

Toushiro's smile faded. "I'm not like him if that's what you're trying to say." He said. She looked up at him once again. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. "Sakura Haruno?" a voice called out from their door. Sakura growled and tore the door open. "What?!" "… Orochimaru wishes to see you." "Tell him I said later." "If I tell him that you and I will meet in a very unwanted place." "Ha" was Sakura's simple reply and left the room to the headquarters. Toushiro left as well and closed the door behind him.

**Orochimaru's Headquarters**

"Ah, Sakura… how is your mark?" "… Burning", "How lovely", Sakura growled at his voice. "Well today is the day my dear." Sakura remained quiet, staring him down. He merely smirked, "Sakura, your training will start today and you will reveal your curse mark's true power." Orochimaru said to her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know how to use it anyway?" Sakura snapped at him. "I will train you how to unleash it and how to use it correctly." he said. "You… are going to teach me?" "Of course, that _and_ much more my dear." Sakura stared at him in confusion.

Once she blinked, she found his hot breath fanning the back of her neck, which made her jump slightly. He felt him force down the hoodie and check her mark. "… Just as I expected." He finally said after a few minutes. "What?", "When I engrave my mark on someone, their power can either transform them to fit them as their power, or their chakra gets stronger, it seems you have a bit of both." He explained. Sakura remained quiet for a moment,"Great." She said sarcastically.

"Yes… it is." Sakura rolled her eyes and found a bit of fear rising at thinking of what she might become. "But don't worry; your transformation isn't like the others. It's more unique." He finally said. "I don't really want to know what it's like." She said. "Oh well, you'll find out soon enough." Orochimaru darkly added.

**5 Hours Later**

Sakura slowly walked away from a training area while panting harshly and covered in sweat in a black muscle shirt and black baggy jeans. She had to grip the trees in her path to get back to the headquarters. After about an hour, she reached it long after Orochimaru once he finished training her… for the day.

She opened the door slowly from the lair and walked in very slowly. Once she did, she noticed Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu were all looking at her. "What the hell happened to you?" Karin asked. "Don't (pant, pant) ask." She struggled to answer. Her knees were going out on her very slowly and painfully. Just as Sasuke and his wife walked in, she slowly walked behind the counter and she slowly went down as if hiding. "Are you alright Sakura-san?"

"No Juugo… no I am most definitely not alright." "Do you need assistance?" "… Can you offer it?" "Yes." Sakura picked herself up using her arms, barely being able to stand as her head was drooped down and her hair covered her whole face. She swallowed as her throat was dry. Juugo walked over to her and examined her. "What's the problem, Sakura-san?" "Well… um, you see… come here." She motioned for him to come closer and he put his ear by his head.

She whispered her problem into his ear and he nodded. She slowly stood up, ignoring Akari's giggles and slowly walked to the door with Juugo trailing behind her. Once she slowly closed the door behind her, he quickly picked her up and walked to her room. "I really appreciate this Juugo." "It's nothing, I do not mind." "Well still, thank you." "… You're welcome." She sighed in relief once they reached her room. He quickly walked to her bed and gently set her down.

Once he did, he went to her bathroom and ran a bath for her. "It's fine Juugo, you don't have to-", "I insist, this will relax your muscles and reduce your stress level." "You're very kind Juugo." She said with a tint of happiness in her voice. Juugo continued to make sure the bath water was at the right temperature. "There you go." He said. "Thank you very much Juugo, and if there is anything that _you_ need, please don't hesitate to ask." She said.

Juugo nodded and proceeded out the door. Sakura carefully walked to the bathroom and removed her clothes, while every move she made brought pain to every muscle in her body. She then carefully dipped herself in the bath and sighed in slight pain as her muscles began to slowly relax. She let her head fall back and she looked up at the dark stone ceiling lost in her own thoughts.

_**That thing I saw at the river, that wasn't me… was it?**_

**Sure as hell was, sorry to break it to you.**

_**No… it couldn't be, no definitely not, that was not me.**_

**(sigh) It was, and I'm just as scared as you are about this.**

_**Do you have any idea how it felt to even transform? It hurts when I breathe because of it!**_

**You'll get used to it… at least that's what Orochimaru said.**

_**I don't want to get used to it… I don't want this… any of this!**_

**You have to, not just for the village's safety but… for Toushiro.**

Sakura sighed but didn't refuse any longer. She knew she couldn't do anything like run away when it came to Toushiro's safety, and she knew his pride was too great for him to just walk away from it all. She groaned and placed her hand on her forehead out of frustration. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' she questioned herself.

After a few more minutes, she stood up and realized that all of her muscles had felt excellent. 'I'll have to thank Juugo much more for this.' She thought to herself. She quickly dried herself and dressed in grey jeans and a black sweatshirt that hugged her body and rushed out of the room and walked quickly toward her husband's room, which was five doors down from her own. Once she was in front of his door, she continuously knocked on it until he opened it.

She quickly slammed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as it there were no tomorrow. He quickly pulled her in and closed the door. "What's wrong sweetheart?" his voice sounded so soothing in her ear. "I… I don't want to be in here anymore Toushiro." She sounded sad as she held on to him.

He sighed as he kissed her cheek. "We have to stay here to figure out what he's planning to do with you Sakura. He's planning to attack a village, I'm not sure which one but he is planning to use you as a weapon. I'm so sorry I let him do this to you, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you." he said. Sakura looked into her husband's eyes as they showed her so much honesty. "Okay." she said. Hoping, praying that her husband was right.

But deep down, she had a bad feeling about everything. "I just hope we can get through this without having to hurt anyone we know." "I know sweetheart." Sakura loosened her grip on her husband and looked in his eyes. "I love you… words can't describe how much I do." Toushiro smiled and kissed her lovingly. She placed her hand on the back of his head and deepened their kiss. He gripped the hem of her sweatshirt and she raised her arms up to let him remove it.

She repeated the action to his shirt and was greeted by his perfect biceps. He kissed her neck lovingly as she let out a shaky breath. "You're so perfect." He whispered as he continued to leave trails of kisses on her body. As soon as his hand was positioned on the hook of her bra, someone knocked on his door. "Hitsugaya? Lord Orochimaru wants to see you." Toushiro groaned and gave Sakura a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his shirt and throwing it on.

Sakura sighed out of frustration. "We'll get back to this don't worry." He smiled reassuringly and gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room and following Orochimaru's servant. Sakura sighed and left her husband's room, only to see a certain Uchiha blocking the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Morning." His dark voice sent a chill up her spine. "Yeah." She couldn't look up at his face, knowing his eyes would captivate her.

"What do you want Uchiha?" "An explanation." "For what?" "Why didn't you tell me you had a husband?" Sasuke growled at her. "Because you never cared, and even now you don't care, you just hate the fact that you're yesterday's trash." Sasuke's Sharingan activated and it began to spin. "Repeat that." He dared. "Don't have to, you know it's true Uchiha. You can't help the fact that you're dead to everyone in Konoha because you _love_ to have the spotlight on you. You're like a girl playing hard to get." Sasuke grabbed her arms and pulled her close, she had cut his last strings.

"Don't forget Haruno, men, women, you're all the same to me, and it's not going to put a smidge of guilt on my conscience if I kill you." "You can try dumbass, I would _love_ to see what you gained over these years. Don't forget Uchiha, I'm not afraid to kick you through the next solar system, so don't intimidate me, because I'm not going to hold back." The Uchiha smirked at his new challenger. "If you think you're so high and mighty, why don't you do it right now?" Sakura shook her head. "You're a waste of my strength… now, let's see… how do I put it… you're annoying." With that, she walked away from him, leaving him as angrier than he had ever been before. "You're really pushing it cherry blossom."

**To Be Continued**

**PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW!!!**

**I'm back people!!! I'm super sorry, I just haven't had any time since I've been moving from place to place, but this does NOT change anything! I will continue to right so long as I have all of your support. I would like to thank all of the people who have been supporting this story along with all of my other stories and you can expect more chapters on other stories very soon!!! A bonus for everyone will be that I will be posting up my sequel for "Forgive Me" it will be called "Your Echoes" I hope you guys read it! Please review, I will be glad to take any reviews and remember to vote for SasuSaku or HitsuSaku! I love you all!!! Please forgive me for postponing these stories for so long without telling you! Now I'm back and we shall continue!!!! Once again, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Preview of Chapter 5: **_**"Our next victim is the Raikage, Ibikii Michiruu, he will be hosting a ball that he will hold in his mansion and I need four people to get past the guards and kill this target. Those four people are Sasuke, Akari, Toushiro, and Sakura." **_

_**Sakura growled and clenched her fists, she wanted to be nowhere near the Uchiha or his whore. "I don't think I will be able to get past a mile with those two morons." Sakura growled at her husband. "We have to Sakura." **_

_**"Toushiro, I don't think murdering the Raikage is a good idea. Orochimaru just wants the village to follow him, so… I don't think any of it is worth it." "I know… I have a plan to keep that from happening." "I don't think we'll get it past Sasuke and Akari." "You need to trust me Sakura." **_

_**Sakura sighed worriedly. "I just hope that nothing happens to the Raikage is all. If we do this I don't know how I'll live with myself taking the life of someone like that." "Okay people listen up!" a man announced cheerfully. "It will be five minutes until midnight and the Raikage is looking to dance with a proposal in hand. One of the women among you will be chosen to marry and bear the future Raikage! **_

_**Once the clock strikes midnight, the prince will seal the deal with a kiss to his lovely fiancé." The Raikage walked across the ballroom only for his eyes to land on a pink haired beauty. He smiled one of the most charming smiles ever seen on the face of the earth and with an extended hand towards her he asked her something that might change her life forever, "May I have this dance?"**_

_**Chapter 5: The Great Proposal**_


	5. The Great Proposal

**The Great Proposal**

Sakura reported to the lair a few minutes later. "Where were you?" Toushiro asked. "I forgot something in the room." She replied. They both saw Orochimaru walk in, and Toushiro quickly pulled Sakura behind him. She obeyed and remained behind him while staring at Orochimaru. "I have a task that four ninja will have to complete." Orochimaru's cold voice echoed through the room.

"What four?" Sakura asked. Orochimaru smiled, showing his fangs. "Our next victim is the Raikage, Ibikii Michiruu, he will be hosting a ball that he will hold in his mansion and I need four people to get past the guards and kill this target.

Those four people are Sasuke, Akari, Toushiro, and Sakura." "What? Why do we need the whiny little whore?" "Oh I'm sure Akari's not that bad." Orochimaru hissed. "I wasn't talking about _her._" Sakura growled out.

Orochimaru let out a laugh that sent chills down the guard's spine. "You need them because this mission requires assistance." "But why does it _have _to be _them_?" Sakura asked. Toushiro grabbed her hand from behind him so that Orochimaru wouldn't see which silenced Sakura. "This is going to be a bit difficult, but nothing my top ninja can't handle." He reassured.

Sakura growled, she wasn't _property_ of anyone. "When?" Toushiro asked. "Tomorrow." Toushiro remained staring at him. "Fine." "Then please come back alive, I'll be needing you soon." Before Sakura could say anything, Toushiro pulled her out. Once they were outside, Sakura growled and clenched her fists before pressing them lightly to her eyes, immediately regretting her decision to take the task. But most of all, she wanted to be nowhere near the Uchiha and his whore.

"I don't think I will be able to get past a mile with those two morons." She growled at her husband, pressing her forehead against the wall before closing her eyes. He simply wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind. "We have to Sakura."

"Toushiro, I don't think murdering the Raikage is a good idea. Orochimaru just wants the village to follow him, so… I don't think any of it is worth it.""I know… I have a plan to keep that from happening."

"I don't think we'll get it past Sasuke and Akari." "You need to trust me Sakura. Besides… you said they were morons remember?" Sakura sighed worriedly. "I just hope that nothing happens to the Raikage is all. If we do this I don't know how I'll live with myself taking the life of someone like that." "I know, me either… but we're going to need help."

"Who the heck is going to help us here?" "Not from here… Sakura… there is something I need to tell you about me." Sakura stared at him before growling. "Are you cheating?" she asked her eyes squinting slightly. Toushiro looked taken aback by her accusation. "No Sakura… come on." He said leading her to his room.

**XXX**

"Sakura, when you found me… I never told you where I was from… I always avoided telling you." "I told you… I don't care about anything about your past, so long as you're with me, I don't need to know anything else." Toushiro leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you baby but I need to tell you before it's too late." Sakura looked confused.

"Why should it matter now? What's this about?... Are you leaving me?" Sakura asked. "What? Hell no Sakura, if anything I'd take you with me, I need to tell you before I tell you the plan." "Okay… so what is it?" "I'm not from here." "Baby you're making this harder than it has to be." "What? No Sakura… I'm not human." He said. Sakura furrowed her brows. "What? How?" she asked. Toushiro sighed. This was going to be a _loooong_ talk.

**XXX**

**1 Hour Later**

Sakura stared at Toushiro long and hard. "Why did it take you two years and a half to tell me all of this?" she asked him. "I didn't want this to get in the way of our relationship." "What so you didn't trust me with this? Dammit Toushiro I'm your wife! You're supposed to trust me.

You were supposed to commit! I never _ever_ hid anything from you… I even told you about..." Sakura stopped and looked away from him. "I swear it was only for that purpose… this doesn't change the way I feel about you or me staying here."

Sakura looked back at him with glossy eyes. "Even if you did leave… I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find you." She said smiling. Toushiro grinned before hugging her. "You know… we could have _one_ more reason for us to stay together." Sakura watched him curiously. "Like what?" she asked. "… Sakura… what do you say to… kids?" he proposed.

Sakura's eyes widened like plates. "What?" "Sakura… I want us to think about… the closure that parenthood can bring us." Sakura grinned. "Toushiro-kun… you're asking me to have your babies in a dangerous man's lair?" she asked.

"What? No not _now _I mean… ahhh… look just forget it for now." Sakura smiled before placing a full kiss on his lips. "I want to have your babies honey… after we get _through_ this." She said reassuringly, gently stroking his flushed red cheek. "I love you." She said. "I know I've said this a billion times, but I'll say it a billion times more." She said. He grinned and leaned in once more. Just then, there was another knock on the door. This was really starting to piss off Sakura. What, did they have a fucking radar? She stomped over to the door and ripped it open.

"WHAT?" she yelled. "We need to revise the plan for you four." A terrified guard said. Sakura growled and left the room with Toushiro trailing behind her.

**XXX**

The ball was at night, so they had to be prepared at sunset. Toushiro and Sasuke both stepped into the main room with tuxedos, glaring at each other. Just then, Akari stepped out with a long puffy purple dress that showed off her cleavage and had her long hair up in complicated curls and a face piled with makeup.

Sakura came out with an ankle long black skintight dress with a long slit going up her thigh and the sleeves off her milky white shoulders. She wore her hair in a bun with a few curly strands out and her bangs slightly covering her eyes. Toushiro then put his arm around her. "You look amazing." He whispered, having her blushing a pretty light pink. Sasuke growled before pulling Akari from her wrist to toward the carriage that was taking them.

**XXX**

The mansion was enormous and the people were all in the ballroom. Everything and everyone looked very expensive. Sakura remained looking around, trying to find certain people before leaning in to her husband, "Where are they?" she whispered.

"They're in the crowd right now, don't worry." He said, trying to reassure her. "If they're not here by the time we have to strike, we're going to have to blow our cover in front of these morons!" she whispered furiously.

"I know, I found them." He said. "What? Where?" she asked. "Don't look. You'll blow their cover." He said, now staring at the Uchiha and his wife. Just as a song began to play, the Raikage appeared and the women shrieked. The song was slow and romantic. Toushiro cleared his throat and held out his hand to his wife. "We have three hours before the strike… we might as well make the most of this." He said, now placing a hand on her waist. She smiled before taking his hand and joining him in the dance floor, and they began to dance the hours away.

**XXX**

The Raikage looked around, his smoky grey eyes looking around the room from his seat. The women flashed him smiles and showed him cleavage. 'Must all women act this way?' he asked himself, rolling his eyes away and having them meet with a beautiful woman in a sexy black dress, paying absolutely no mind to him.

He watched her dance with the white haired man, as the man's emerald eyes never left hers. She seemed to have so much love for him as she smiled a genuine smile, made of pure happiness.

He watched the man pull her closer and the Raikage found himself jealous of him. He wanted that look in a woman, the look on innocence and true love and happiness. 'That's it' he said to himself, finally finding the perfect plan for this.

He then called over a guard and whispered his plan his ear. The guard smiled and looked beyond the people. "Okay people listen up!" a man announced cheerfully.

"It will be five minutes until midnight and the Raikage is looking to dance with a proposal in hand. One of the women among you will be chosen to marry and bear the future Raikage!

Once the clock strikes midnight, the prince will seal the deal with a kiss to his lovely fiancé." He said, stopping the whole ball and having the women's eyes land on the Raikage as he stood up, his tall, muscular body now visible with armor, his honey brown hair only slightly spiked and a single small hoop earring hanging from his left ear.

The Raikage walked across the ballroom only for his eyes to land on a pink haired beauty. He smiled one of the most charming smiles ever seen on the face of the earth and with an extended hand towards her he asked her something that might change her life forever, "May I have this dance?" Sakura was taken aback by the question.

She looked at her husband wearing her beautiful worried look. Toushiro gave her a look that clearly said to go on. She looked back at the Raikage and hesitantly took his hand. He grinned and led her to the dance floor, the rest of the people making a circle to watch as the song began to play and strangely enough, a man began to sing.

_And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two.  
As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while.  
__And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.__  
And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her for a while._

_But you know, that she's watching.  
She's laughing, she's turning.  
She's holding her tonic like a cross  
The room's suddenly spinning.  
She walks up and asks how you are.  
So you can smell her perfume.  
You can see her lying naked in your arms._

_And so there's a change, in your emotions.  
And all these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind.  
Of the curl of your bodies,  
like two perfect circles entwined.  
And you feel hopeless and homeless  
and lost in the haze of the wine._

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts.  
As she walks out the door,  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.  
Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you.  
You just don't care what you look like,  
the world is falling around you._

_You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You know that she'll break you in two._

'What the fuck is wrong with this man?' she asked herself, staring at the man who just sang this song. She looked over at her husband who was giving her a questioning look. After ten minutes, the clock finally struck midnight and the whole room rung with the giant clock signaling that it was time.

'We strike now… oh crap…' she thought as she stared at her husband frantically. The Raikage finally and ever so slowly leaned in for the kiss that was to seal her destiny with him.

Sakura watched him lean in with a worried look, having no idea that Sasuke was watching as well, finally taking out a kunai, Sharingan fully activated. He seemed awfully angry at the view.

Just as he finally threw the kunai toward the Raikage, Toushiro blocked it with his sword. Gasps and yells were heard as the guards rushed to the Raikage's rescue. Ibikii then spun toward his attacker and seemed furious that his moment with his fiancé was interrupted. Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

As Sasuke fought the guards with ease, Toushiro took his wife by the arm and pulled her toward him. "We need to get you to safety Ibikii." He ordered. "I don't need protection from you." He growled, reaching for the pinkette. "Look" he ordered pulling the pinkette closer to his body. "She's happily married alright? Now let's go." He said, finally deciding to pull the Raikage while he was shocked.

They finally reached a horse and Toushiro had Ibikii on the horse and two guards followed behind him. "Get him to safety." He said. "Yes Captain." They both said. Sakura looked at them both and noticed that they were wearing the same uniform she found Toushiro in. "Toushiro?" she asked. "These men are from the squad that I led." They both bowed in respect.

"We think it's wonderful that you married our 'long lost' captain, and we hope you visit the Soul Society very soon! Everyone would love to see you!" one of them said happily. Sakura smiled but it soon faded once Toushiro gave them the orders to leave. Ibikii gave one last look toward Sakura before riding off with the guards. "So that's it then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. "We just blew our cover…" Sakura said. "I know. It's time to go." He said. "What? But Konoha!" Sakura said. "I already have the rest of my squad guarding the village for the future attacks but for right now, we need to go to the Soul Society." He said. "But I can't leave here…" she said sadly.

"Sakura… I told you I'd take you everywhere with me, and that's exactly what I'm planning to do." He said, holding out his hand toward her. Sakura sighed but took his hand. Toushiro smiled before opening the portal to the place he had been missing from for two years.

**To Be Continued**

**PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW!**

**I'm back people! Still alive by the way! I'm really honest by saying that I apologize for such a looooong pause in all my stories. I was actually going to stop writing. **

**I just moved from my city, I came back to this site, looked at all the adopted stories and said, F**K THAT! These are my stories and no one is about to finish them for me. That's like leaving your children to a stranger to finish raising them! **

**I'm not about to quit. I'll be posting as quick as can be. Have new ideas for stories, new chapters coming up on some of my old ones, I'll be posting up faster than before so not to worry! Review if you get the chance and favorite if necessary!**

**I want to thank all my fans of my stories! It means a lot to me, reading all your past reviews and thank you for not quitting on me! Peace for now!**

**Preview for Chapter 6: **_**"Please forgive me for my long absence." Toushiro said, bowing in respect. Sakura stared at the scene in front of her. She noticed her husband dressed in the same uniform she had found him in.**_

"_**They betrayed the Sound!" the guard shouted in anger. "Then prepare the attack for Konoha." Orochimaru said.**_

"_**I'm going to find her." Sasuke growled. "Why do you even care?" Akari asked angrily. "Because I know for a fact that she's not a whore like you! And I'll be damned to let her go to that fucking asshole!" **_

"_**Toushiro-kun!" cried out a brown haired woman who ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing. "Momo?" he asked in disbelief. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" she asked in a whisper of surprise.**_

_**Chapter 6: The Return of the Captain**_


End file.
